1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for grading a supply of objects which flow through the device under the force of gravity.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional grading units employ conveyor belts to transfer a supply of objects to be graded through the unit. Push-off or pull-off gates are provided on one or both sides of the conveyor belt to selectively divert objects from the supply of objects off of the conveyor belt to be transmitted to another location.
Such conventional systems are of limited speed and efficiency. Conveyor belts typically move at relatively low speeds. In addition, where pull-off gates are employed, only two conveyor belts carrying a supply of objects to be sorted can be used, and where push-off gates are employed, only one conveyor belt can be used. Also, with pull-off or push-off gates, there is a minimum required distance between objects moving on the conveyor.
Moreover, the necessary motors, rollers, and belts of a conveyor belt system contribute considerable cost and complexity to the system and further require excessive space to accommodate the conveyor system.